


It Chooses You

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story he eventually shares with the rest of the Alpha bridge crew is that of two counterparts, one broken by fresh loss, the other by time and losses long reconciled, meeting in a hanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Chooses You

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I can't write Star Trek fics without bringing on the fluff. I don't know why. I write angst just fine for Merlin.

The story he eventually shares with the rest of the Alpha bridge crew is that of two counterparts, one broken by fresh loss, the other by time and losses long reconciled, meeting in a hanger.   
  
This much is true: they meet, and they speak, and they part.   
  
What he does not say is that this is not the story’s end, not its resolution.   
  
After parting ways with his aged self, Spock carries on to a meeting with his superior officer, one Admiral Pike.   
  
Sitting across from his mentor and friend, Spock feels a new sense of loss, this time for days when they served together, Pike the ever-ready Captain and Spock the eager green science officer. Though with Dr. McCoy’s innovative procedures, the once-glorious captain will walk again, he will forever be grounded, and they will never serve together in the field again.   
  
The Admiral sighs, bringing Spock from his reverie. “Thank you for coming, Spock." Though he speaks the words, he does not indicate a need for a reciprocated platitude which he knows will never come. Spock feels a swell of gratitude amidst his melancholia. Out of all the people here on Earth, this man allows him to be the most comfortable in himself. How can he ever be expected to give up such a rare gift? _ Kad ith. _ “I’m sure you know, or at least suspect, why you’re here.” Spock inclines his head briefly, and Pike nods, because of course Spock is capable of predicting his request. He always has been. “I know you feel like you have a duty to your people, Spock, but you also have a duty to Starfleet, and more importantly, you have a duty to yourself. Soon enough, the Vulcan colony is going to have more scientists than they will know what to do with, since all of the Vulcans studying on other planets have been asked to join their brothers and sisters by the council. And while I have no doubt that you would do great things for your people, I know for a fact you can do amazing things in Starfleet.” His mentor’s words resonate with that exploratory yearning he has sought to quiet in the wake of Vulcan’s destruction, and he feels a fierce longing to give in.   
  
_ Do what feels right. _ Is this the answer?   
  
“Your confidence in my abilities is noted, sir.”   
  
“Well, that’s good, Spock, but I’m not done. I have a favor to ask of you, and I want you to really think about this before you say ‘no’.” Spock quirks an eyebrow, acknowledging and inquiring both. “When it comes right down to it, you are the only one I trust to look after Jim Kirk. So I’m asking you to accept the position of First Officer on board the  _ Enterprise _ . She takes off in forty-five minutes. Take fifteen to think about it, and I’ll have your things transferred there from the civilian transport when you let me know. That should leave you plenty of time to get changed and to reach the ship.”   
  
Spock sits for a moment, considering.   
  
“He means a great deal to you.” The resulting bitter smile fascinates him.   
  
“He’s the son I should have had.” Spock’s analytical mind whirls. There have, of course, been rumors. But he finds the very idea of prying into another’s private life uninvited to be illogic of the highest order, and Starfleet has always striven to protect the privacy of its officers. Nothing has ever been confirmed or denied about the nature of the friendship between Christopher Pike and George Kirk. Viewed in this new light, Pike’s care for the boy-captain takes on a wholly different meaning. And considering how much Pike has done for Spock in the years they have known each other, he finds it is only logical that he repay him by looking after his son. He looks up from the spot he has been examining on the mahogany desk and nods.   
  
“I believe I will not require fifteen minutes, sir. If you would send for my belongings and arrange for all the appropriate forms?” The slow, answering smile tells Spock everything he needs to know.   
  
And as he stands on the deck facing his new captain, Spock feels for the first time as though he can see some of his mentor shining through, in the easy acceptance and steady, warm regard. He will take care of this young officer; for his family, he can do nothing less.

### Actions


End file.
